CFLA - You're The Coolest
by LittlePrincessNana
Summary: Levy's always had a self-confidence problem. She's not as pretty, not as curvy. But sometimes, all it takes is for one special person to notice. And sometimes, it's the person she would least expect. (LevyxJason)


**Hey everyone! The ladies of the** **_Crack Fiction Liberation Army _are back with another ****collaboration! (There will be a note at the bottom where you can see who the other authors are, along with their titles, etc., that participated this time around.) This month's prompt:**

**Perks of the Job: We Love You, Jason!**

**As always, the goal of CFLA with these collaborations is to bring you readers something new and fresh. Random crack pairings, insane plots, so much fluff that Aries would be jealous... We're dedicated to finding the under-loved characters of Fairy Tail and bringing them out into the spotlight.**

**So, I am pleased to bring you ****_You're the coolest_**

**As always, I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Levy glanced around the guild, all of the excitement giving her a reason to frown. Sorcerer's Weekly was coming for the annual lingerie edition.

All of the girls were running about. Erza pulled luggage out of god knows where. Suitcases strewn everywhere as she tossed garment after garment off in rejection. How could one woman own that amount of satin and lace? Was there actually that much variety to be had? One glance at Lucy and she knew the answer. Yes. She'd seen the celestial mage's collection. It clearly topped the requip mage's and she even had heels to match every set she owned.

The script mage thought back to her meager collection, three matching sets at best and even then she wasn't sure she'd classify them as sexy. She hated buying the stuff. She didn't have anyone to really wear it for and even if she did, she wouldn't. She didn't have the curvy hips or the ample breasts that everyone else had. The only one she managed to beat was Wendy but seriously? How could she compare to a child. With her luck, the small sky dragon slayer would grow up to be more voluptuous than Lucy and Erza combined. Levy just knew she'd always be left in the dust.

"What's with the sour face Shrimp?"

She glanced at the iron dragon slayer as he took a seat beside her. "Ah nothing, just a long day I guess."

He gave her his usual "bullshit" expression and shook his head. "Why lie? You're downing yourself again. Twice a year you get the shits. Sorcerer's weekly swimsuit edition in the spring and their Lingerie edition in the fall."

She frowned at his all too true assessment. She loved the guy, he'd become one of her closest friends. But he was way too observant and had a nose that could sniff out even the smallest of emotions. She could never slip anything past him. Usually she never had the need to do so, but times like this, she just wanted to be alone in her misery. "Really Gajeel, I'm fine. Just not feeling very good."

He tossed a nugget of iron into his mouth and humphed as he chewed. "Whatever," he mumbled with his mouth full. "You need to stop getting all worked up. You're cute so stop worrying."

There was that word. Cute. Everyone always yammered on and on about how CUTE she was. It was a word she'd come to detest. She saw his keen crimson orbs scan the hall before landing on a particular blonde. She just knew he never called her cute. Sexy, hot, beautiful and more perhaps, but never cute. That was reserved for girls like her. Small, overly petite girls who lacked what she deemed a real woman's body. "So I have to ask. Are you even ok with her posing, practically nude for all of Fiore to see?"

The iron dragon slayer glanced at her, his eyes narrowing a bit before they went back to absorbing in the sight of the beautiful blonde. "Was at first but seriously, not really concerned."

Her blue brows arched in surprise at his words. She knew the two had been dating for a couple of months now. And while she was happy for both of her best friends, she knew the dragon slayer and his possessiveness all too well. "Really? So you're not concerned that she'll be half dressed, alone, in a room with a male photographer or that every hot blooded male will get to see her like that?" She scoffed and shook her head. "Somehow I find that hard to believe coming from you."

He let out a throaty laugh and turned to face her, amusement clearly written on his face. "Ok I get the concern Shrimp, I do. But this is Bunny we're talking about. She'd posed for it before we got together so nothing new there. We both know she'd go 10 kinds of fucking psycho on my ass if I told her no and she's loyal as fuck." He paused and glanced back in Lucy's direction, a grin pulling at his lips. "I know whose bed she'll be coming back to. I've got her word and she gets me making her scream every night. Why the fuck would I be jealous of Jason? There's no competition there Shrimp."

Levy gave a sigh and shrugged. He had a point and there was no denying that Lucy was head over heels for the iron dragon slayer. She knew all too well the girl had been practically lost to the guy before they'd even gotten together. _I just wish someone thought of me that way._ "You're right but I don't really see anything wrong with Jason. I mean sure he comes off as kinda weird but I'm sure he's really nice."

He arched a brow at her. "Oh? So you sayin you're a little sweet on the COOOOOL guy?"

Her cheeks heated up in embarrassment and she quickly waved her hands in dismissal. "What? No! I was just saying he's nice is all!" She'd never once thought of the guy in that sense. She often had a hard time seeing past his overly hyper personality and the constant shouting about how everything was "SO COOOOOL!" But even she could admit he seemed to have the best of intentions, he was just a happy guy who loved what he did and loved Fairy Tail in the process. No one could fault the guy for that.

"Calm the hell down Shrimp and get your panties out of their wad. I was just teasing," he chuckled. "Well, unless it's true."

She dropped her jaw, her nose wrinkling in shock as she picked up a nugget from his place and threw it at his head. "You're such a meanie! Why am I friends with you again?"

"Because your life would be boring without me in it?" He smirked.

She chuckled and gave a roll of her eyes. "Yea, I guess so." The sound of the door opening caught her attention and she turned in time to hear an all too familiar voice shouting.

"OH MY GOD! MIRA! LUCY! ERZA! EVERGREEN! SO COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!"

She groaned and grabbed her books from the table and cast a last glance at Gajeel. "I'm heading home." She pushed up from the table and quietly made it around the outskirts of the guild hall. She hoped to just avoid the guy altogether. Luck wasn't really her strong suit. She'd made it to the door and was pushing it to leave when Jason's voice stopped her.

"LEVY! Where are you going? You're always gone and you HAVE to be in this year's edition. It would be so COOOOL!"

She inwardly cursed herself for not leaving sooner. Her mind sputtered for an excuse as she turned, giving the reporter a forced smile. "Oh I…uh…well I wasn't feeling so good and I don't really have anything to wear so maybe next time!"

He gave her a frown and instantly she felt bad. It was a weak ass excuse. She just didn't feel she had a place among the other women. Not when they looked like they did and she looked like she did.

"Awww and I was really looking forward to working with you finally."

The rejection in his voice pulled at her. He was looking forward to taking her picture? Surely she couldn't have heard that right. Or perhaps he thought that she had more than she showed? She knew that had to be it. No one was interested in seeing her in lingerie.

"Levy I can get Virgo to get you something! Come on! You've gotta participate this year! All the girls of Fairy Tail!"

Leave it to Lucy to throw the last wrench into her plans. She couldn't blame her, she was doing what any best friend would do. It felt good to know she didn't look down on her but it didn't help Levy's self-confidence. She hesitated and thought about just bowing out gracefully. She opened her mouth to do just that when Jason walked over and offered her a hand.

"Come on Levy! It will be so COOOOOOL to have you in the pictures," he smiled. "I just know you're gonna look sexy."

Her jaw dropped at his words and her hand came up to grip his as if she were on auto pilot. That was a first. A blush stained her cheeks as she allowed him to lead her towards the other girls. He called her sexy. Her mind jumped and squealed like one of Laxus' fan girls but she kept her cool. "Thanks Lucy, I'd really appreciate that."

The blonde gave her a wink and pulled out her keys. "Anything for you girl! Can't let you go missing out on the fun."

* * *

The make shift photo studio had been set up in one of the spare offices on the second floor. Levy pulled the black silk robe Erza had lent her tight around her frame as she padded to the room. She gave a soft knock on the door and opened it when she heard Jason shout for her to enter. Her stomach was a ball of nerves. She was sure she would hurl at any moment.

She watched Jason move lights around and readjust the white back drop and floor covering. He glanced back at her and gave a cheesy grin before he ran to the other side of the room. He pulled out a large fluffy, cream colored fur covered ottoman and set it in the center. She couldn't help but fidget, knowing he would be asking her to remove the robe any moment. The lingerie Virgo had given her was revealing. Lucy had raved, saying it made her look sexy and hot but it just made her all the more aware of her lack of chest or hips.

It was a leopard print and black frilly teddy type number. The leopard print triangle shaped cups pressed what little cleavage she had together, black frilly lace holding it up halter style around her neck and matching lacey frill wrapping around her back. The front was clipped together by a bow, the frilly tails trailing down her stomach to connect the leopard print bikini thong panties that perfectly matched the top. It covered her most intimate parts but still left her incredibly exposed.

"Well? Let's take some awesome pictures Levy!"

His excitement made her all the more aware of the situation. Her head dropped as heat flared once more in her cheeks. Her fingers nervously fumbled with the robe ties as if stalling. She didn't want to see his look of disappointment when it came off. He was so used to seeing beautiful women with bodies that were made to be seen. Hesitantly, she glanced up to find him fumbling with his camera and she took the opportunity to slide the fabric off her shoulders, letting it fall to the ground.

"You can just come…Oh…wow"

She watched his eyes widen as he turned to see her. His jaw dropped and she couldn't help but reach up, trying to cover herself. "I know. Not nearly as pretty as Mira Jane or Lucy." She didn't get a "cool" reaction, so she just knew it was more shock of her lacking.

"Are you kidding me? You…You're…beautiful!"

The awe in his voice made her head snap up, her eyes widening in shock. Did he? Did he just call her beautiful? _There's no way!_ "No way," she said timidly as she dropped to pick up the robe. She fumbled with it, trying to pull it back on when a hand came up to stop her.

"Why are you putting the robe back on? I haven't taken your picture yet."

She chewed on her bottom lip and looked up at him through her lashes. Gone was his goofy grin but a soft smile. "I...well…I don't really think anyone wou-"

"Levy I meant it, you're beautiful! I mean you were beautiful before but...just…wow! Don't you see it?"

His words cut her off and again all she could do was stare. There was that word again. Beautiful. He said she was beautiful. How could he possibly say that after seeing the women he did? "Not really. I'm cute, not beautiful."

He hooked a finger under her chin, lifting her face to see the frown on his face. "Why would you think that?"

Her lips pulled down into a frown as she shrugged, her eyes looking everywhere but at him. She really did not want to admit it out loud. If she did, it would make it more real. He'd look at her differently or pity her. "Just because. I'm not all that pretty and…and..." She just couldn't say it.

She heard him tsk as his hand dropped down to grab hers. "And what?" He asked as he pulled her towards the cushion.

She blinked as he gestured for her to sit and slipped the robe from her grasp. She lowered herself on shaky legs to sit, the position awkward as she hunched over in attempt to cover herself. "Well, I guess…I'm just not like all the other girls. They're so…so…pretty and…well…busty," she stuttered out before dropping her voice to almost a whisper. "I'm just not any of those things."

He knelt in front of her and cocked his head to the side, the alfalfa sprout hair that always stuck up bobbing. "Nonsense. Sure they're pretty but I don't think you're any less," he smiled. "And as for busty, I always say more than a mouthful is a waste."

An unexpected laugh slipped from her lips as she watched his eyes go wide in realization of what he said. He slapped his hand over his mouth and blushed the cutest shade of red. _He's adorable when he blushes._ It may have been a slip for him but for her, it was what she needed to hear. She suddenly didn't feel as nervous or anxious. "You know Jason," she paused and reached up to pull his hand from his mouth. "You're pretty cool."

His blush deepened as he shyly smiled and looked down at his knees. "Cool enough to let me take you to dinner after this?"

She blinked again, her jaw dropping. He was full of surprises, but even more so was that..._Maybe I like it._ He was sweet. And kind. And he called her beautiful, no one's ever called her that before. But, what if he was doing it out of pity? "Can I ask why?"

He looked up, his brows furrowing. "Why what? Why I want to take you out to dinner?"

She gave a small nod and shrugged. "Yea, I mean…you don't have to do that."

He nervously chewed on his bottom lip and that action alone made her melt. He was nervous the way she'd been before. "I-I…uh…well because I want to. I mean, I've kinda sorta had a little crush so…yea. But you don't have to! I mean if you've got a-"

Throwing caution to the wind, she cut his stumbling off by leaning over to lightly brush her lips against his. Her skin flushed as she pulled back and saw his shocked expression. She didn't really know why she did it. It just…_felt right._

"Y-you really are so COOOOL!" He shouted before leaning back in to press his lips to hers.

Unable to stop herself, she slid her arms around his neck and leaned into him. It was only her second kiss and it was everything she'd hoped it would be. His lips were soft and tender, his tongue shy as she tilted her head to deepen the kiss. He tasted like mint and smelled like sandalwood. Unfortunately it ended all too soon as he pulled back for air.

"How about we get these pictures done so we can get out of here?" He smiled.

A smile pulled at her lips as butterflies filled her stomach. "That's the coolest idea ever." And to think she'd tried to get out of this. He snapped picture, after picture. Having her change from one pose to the next, always telling her how sexy she was. She wanted to kick herself. He had always been hounding after her to do a spread and she always turned it down. She'd been turning down a guy who'd just made her feel like the prettiest girl in the world. He was sweet and kind and shy and dorky…_Everything I've been looking for._

"Ok, that's the last one."

His voice pulled her from her thoughts and she looked up to find him blushing as he played with the camera around his neck. She pushed herself up and walked over to grab the robe he'd tossed to the side. "Well, give me about ten minutes? I mean, if you still want to go."

He looked up and gave her his cheesy, goofball grin. "Of course I do! I get to take the coooooolest girl in the Fiore out to dinner."

She pulled the robe on and made for the door, pausing to look back with a cheeky smile of her own. "And I get a date with the cooooolest guy in Fiore."

* * *

**Awwww, I know. So cheesy but sometimes we need the cheese**

Please be sure to check out the awesome work done for this collaborative effort by my fellow Ladies of the CFLA(they are truly all awesomesauce):

**Chrys Stone:** _CFLA- How Far Will You Go?_ (Lucy, Jason, Yukino); Rated M

**GemNika:** _CFLA- Catalyst_ (Jason, Mira); Rated T

**Kairrie:** _CFLA- Behind the Scenes_ (Gajeel, Laxus, Jason); Rated M

**Leoslady4ever:** _CFLA- Hold Your Tongue_ (Jason, Lucy); Rated M

**Eien No Touko:** _CFLA- Participant Observation_ (Jason, Lucy); Rated T

**NIchiki:** _CFLA- Code Name Shutterbug_ (Jason, Lucy); Rated T

**NIchiki:** _CFLA- A Fluffy Sandwich_ (Jason, Aries); Rated T

**Dragon'Host:** _CFLA- Commemoration_ (Jason-centric, JasonxMira friendship); Rated T

If you'd like to find these or any of the other monthly collaborations that have been written by members of _The Crack Fiction Liberation Army_, then please visit:

(fanfiction) community/CFLA-Archives/118692/3/0/1/

The next prompt, for the month of April, will be: _**Girl Power: Underloved Female Characters**_.

**Review, Follow, Favorite! I love you guys!**

**Hugs!**

**Princess Nana **

**~Lieutenant of the Specialist Ops, ERO Division of the Crack Fiction Liberation Army~**


End file.
